


Changing Is Found In Motion

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Knotting, Let Caleb Have Nice Things, Lots of things explained in writing because I'm a sap, M/M, Molly Resurrection, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: Not a year ago, Caleb Widogast was sure his life was going to end.In which after a long, hard fought war, Caleb is finally allowed to have something for himself.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	Changing Is Found In Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeSorceror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/gifts).



> For the Widomauk 2019 fic exchange, a little late but better yet than ever for TimeSorcer (hello!) who wanted something Soft. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta! 
> 
> May everyone have an excellent 2020!

Not a year ago, Caleb Widogast was sure his life was going to end. 

Face to face with his tormentor, abuser and the one who broke him into nothing, the Mighty Nein were able to walk away unscathed from the encounter and turn tail back into Xhorhas. Back in Roshana, they were able to bring themselves to center, to figure out what they needed to do. First was to bring back who they had lost. The resurrection of Mollymauk Teleaf was not harrowing as it was nerve wracking - had Caduceus not used his magic to keep the gravesite marker, no one would have noted where the tiefling lay beyond the ideas of battles on the roadside between the Menagerie Coast and the Empire. 

Both Caduceus and Jester played their part after Fjord, Beau and Yasha carefully dug the tiefling from the ground, hands and trowels. Caleb had to look away when they pulled him unmoving, from the earth. It took all of the clerics’ magic, praying and clutching their holy symbols. Energy poured over and into the pallid lavender body, still wrapped in a worm eaten, majestic tapestry. Something like terror, gnawing hunger and terrible thoughts of how much could go wrong kept the group from engaging, nearly ruining the ritual.

Jester’s blood drips down the sharpened edge of the Traveler’s symbol, mixing into the sodden ground of turned earth and ruined fungi. 

When Mollymauk finally took a breath, everyone heaved. A mass of bodies that nearly covered the tiefling, save for Yasha and Caduceus, pushing and making sure to let the newly reborn tiefling breathe for just a minute. Tears and laughter spills over, everyone beside themselves as the clerics tend to Mollymauk and bring water to wash out his mouth and throat. It’s tense until the tiefling buries himself against Yasha and tries to say words that a wrecked throat will not bring to life.

The trip back to Xhorhas has Molly huddled between different members of the Nein on the rocking cart. Molly isn’t wary of them but shy almost - like relearning each of them again. It’s endearing to see the way Beau and Mollymauk dance, hissing and spitting, but there’s affection in the way the monk works - she only softens her blows until the purple tiefling bites her. Caleb kept himself at the back of the group always - something between fear and want, but he was still in thinking; Mollymauk wasn’t gone anymore but, Mollymauk was also still coming back to them. 

Mollymauk once made a point to sit next to Caleb during one dinner at a nice little tavern that seemed empty beyond the usual workers and those who didn’t want to simply bake a fish for their boring, bland dinner. The tiefling plopped into a seat and leaned over and onto Caleb who was frozen, fearful if he would touch him that this would crumble away. 

“Pets?” 

Words were a thing that Mollymauk still was having trouble with, as relearning speech was harder than walking or fighting, things that came just as natural as drinking ale. Caleb watched the glittering eyes of the man before him and sighed, reaching over to run fingers through his hair and sighed. Jester laid out plates before the two of them but she had her secret smile. 

“Maybe I can show you how to braid Molly’s hair later, Caleb.” 

Desperately wanting to combust, Caleb could only make a humming affirmation, continuing to pet Mollymauk. He squashes any butterflies that spawn between his lungs and tamp down the feeling of how he missed this, the connection between them. Long ago, Caleb had shuttered this part of himself in mourning him, and though it hurt, he was fine to keep it locked away. 

Using magic on someone so weak would be dangerous with teleportation, resorting to them travelling by cart and the quickness they can afford with good winds. It’s as they reach toward the border between the empire and Xhorhas they’re asked to attend the final peace talks between the two kingdoms. There’s a tense, fearful moment before the group concedes and they go, turning their cart and taking Mollymauk with them. 

They make it to the designated ceremonial spot, fields once destroyed in the ear to be resurrected full of flowers and buildings made just for the peace talks the Mighty Nein Constructed with the help of many favors, many trial and error moments. Snow began to fall the morning they arrived to a sea of an audience, following caravans of nobles and high ranking officials on both sides of the long battle. 

A silence and confusion had come from the crowd seeing their meager vessel compared to these dukes and duchess but then,a voice projected for these spectators.

"Presenting the Mighty Nein, unifiers of the kingdom and empire!"

Then came the roar of cheering, applause that deafened any other noise. Petals of winter flowers came like the snow as the precession followed into the complexes of buildings. Caleb watched as Mollymauk soaked up the appreciation and even caught a white rose in hand, turning to offer it to Caleb. The gesture knocked the wind out of him, taking it with flames coloring his cheeks and a smile curling over his face.

It was a week of ceremonies, talks, and public treaty signings that the Nein were made to attend along with dinners, dances and more negotiations, where the group acted as bodyguards and occasionally voices of reason when one grew tense. As the events grew to a close the outer layers of nobility began to peel off - lords and ladies having to attend to their plots of land and slowly it became those in charge of the talks, the Dwendali entourage and the Bright Queen and her retinue.

One final dinner between them, this group of high nobility, and the Nein had been asked to join them. They wouldn't be alone no; many of both sides mod important people were there too and even Allura took a seat with a few faces Caleb realized were more of the Council. A tall woman with wild ginger hair and pointed ears on one side and a halfling with white hair. All Caleb could think was something like sunshine with her bright eyes and wisps of hair that seem to catch every ray of light.

As dinner wound down it had turned to polite conversation - as polite as two old enemies could get with two groups of mostly unbiased people. Everyone was full of food, amused and put at ease with whine when the mention of festivals came up as a topic. 

"Oh, the festivals in Rexxentrum are wonderful - site to behold," came the murmurings from some of Dwendali's men, and even Caleb, who celebrated them once a long time ago, agreed. The Bright Queen mentions the festivals of the Winter Moon and murmuring from Essik. Allura put on a bright face as she put her wine glass down. 

"The best festival will always be Winter's Crest, where whole cities turn into festivals for a whole week before the end of the year." Conversations dissolved into other bits and pieces of festivals and as Caleb eats he feels the soft slap of a tail on his knee. Looking over, Mollymauk is there, with a pleased little smile and a clean plate. 

"Could we go?"

The way Mollymauk's eyes soften has Caleb weak, sighing softly and leaning over to press his side against the tiefling. 

"We shall see."

======

That phrase didn't seem to take long to come to fruition; as the Mighty Nein were gearing up and preparing to return to Xhorhaus it was Allura who approached them. She had her hands clasped in front of her and her warm smile that illuminates her eyes. 

"Before you leave," she's offering a pamphlet again, of the holiday on its way by just a few weeks. "As saviors of Wildmount I can tell that all of you need a bit of a reprieve." Allura has a knowing look about her and the group gave a small laugh. After everything, things still more to come, they had deserved a break.

"If you want," she continues, "we would be happy to host you and yours for the full length of the festival if you'd like."

Beau is the one who takes the pamphlet, though the group hems and haws. Allura assures them there is time to think on it and they thank her before she takes her leave.

They stay at the meeting grounds - it's become one of the first towns integrated by both empire and dynasty. By the will of their deeds their tabs are paid in full but it leaves them restless. 

On the third evening of rest Jester is the one to bring up going to Winter's Crest. 

"It's not like we'll be like, super far. Just one of Caleb's spells can get us there. And if there's like, the Cobalt Soul we could use them too." 

Most of the group are in agreement but Not fidgets with her flask. 

"I'd like to not get singled out for well," she gestures vaguely at her own features but she's calmed by Caduceus. 

"I doubt they would care about what you look like, it's more of like,a personal thing for them."

"If they want to be racist they can kiss my blue butt!"

Jester's enthusiasm is met with cheering from most of the party, Caleb smiling as he looks to Molly. He's been listening, tail curling and twisting as he watches. When he feels Caleb watching him Molly curls his tail around the wizard’s calf.

"I would like to have at least _one_ positive experience in another country." He stares firmly, pointing with a turkey drumstick to emphasise the point.

Over the rest of dinner they take the time to work out a few worries that could crease their plans and by the time sundown comes Jester is sending several Sending spells and repeating answers and finalizing plans.

"Thank you, Allura, we'll see you soon!"

The rest of the night was a convoluted plan of moving people to the right places and proper spell conversion. They'd have their cart and horses sent back to Xhorhas while they returned to the Menagerie Coast to pick up Yeza and Luke.

As the Nein began to peel away, tucking into their rooms, it was just Mollymauk and Caleb left; the tiefling was nursing his drink and watching the performers while Caleb had an idle eye on Molly and his shimmering curves that he absolutely burns for. In the months that he'd been back with them, it was brought upon all of the Nein that Molly be nursed, spoiled and fed full every meal that he could stand. 

Caleb knew between Jester and Caduceus' hand they he himself had filled out in some way but even then, age had crept on him. He remembered a comment from Astrid in passing in negotiation rooms, admiring the streak of gray at his temples. There had been a thought then and there to shave his whole head but Caleb knew it would just spawn more of the fading strands of orange into gray. 

"Caleb?"

A honeyed voice called to him, warming and sweet. Mollymauk was leaning closer, tankard left at the table just as he yawned. He was reminded of a cat then, reaching to thread his fingers into dark hair. Of course Molly would respond as he leaned into touch, shoulders relaxing and a sigh escape between his slightly chapped lips.

That aching grew, the flutter of flames in his heart a hearth that so desperately wished to be fed by moments like these. Touching Mollymauk, keeping their bodies closer and maybe once again kissing him. But Caleb knew he should not have this, knew nothing more than the fact that it could never be. How his heart strained, beating so close to his chest as the tiefling looked into his eyes and all Caleb could see was fondness.

=====

Emon is a vast city and even from where they stand it's incomprehensible that the entire city has transformed into the festival Winter’s Crest. Invited by the Council, the Mighty Nein were given their own house for their week of festivities, and it was such a wild concept that an entire manor was left for them. Caleb was happy to see Nott and Yezza arm in arm when the last transportation circle had fired off,bringing the family together again, and while Beauregard spoke with the local monks of the Cobalt Soul, his attention was on the outlook of the city and Molly himself, wide eyed and staring out next to Jester. 

He joins them at the railing of the monastery to look down upon the city and the way it comes down over toward the coast with scars that mark a still healing battle. Caleb had read up on this, on the way that Vox Machina had been the ones who helped save the world when Caleb was still on his mother's hip, barely born. Of course news would travel but only so much was left for a child so invested in the world he was already embraced in. Jester was laughing at something Molly had said, bringing the human’s awareness back into him back into himself.

Their tails were intertwined, indigo and lavender spindling and swaying in their untamed excitement. Caleb settled against Mollymauk, letting himself relish in the warmth of the man beside him, biting his tongue as Molly leaned into him in return. It felt good, like this, natural and wanting. He wanted to wrap an arm around Mollymauk’s waist but his palms burned in the shame, thinking he could have something good. So he rests his hands on the cold metal almost surprised he doesn’t see the steam coming from the heat of his skin and the cold metal, but that was childish. This was all childish. 

Allura was their guide for most of the way but other members of the Council were there too, Caleb able to see the profile of a half-elf woman with wild, vibrant hair like his own and a crown of antlers atop her head. She was talking with another half-elf with long dark hair and a child on her hip, chuckling at something Caleb wasn’t meant to hear. 

Being taken around the Cloudtop District was both a pleasure at all the fancy showings and what the city had to offer but Caleb could feel his interest and wallet whining as they passed book and stories filled with magical things, left behind as they were still in the tour phase of their journey. Eventually it would move from shops and large parks dedicated to the fight for the city into residential districts and to the manor they’d reside in for their stay. Allura left them then citing her own need to prepare for the full festivities and letting them know if there was anything that the Mighty Nein needed to not hesitate to call. 

Left with nothing but time to kill the group dissolved into shouting laughter, claiming rooms and separating with the loose promise to meet up here for dinner - hours before the sun would set beyond the and so much to do. Nott and Yezza took Luc into the city but not before the goblin embraced Caleb and promised they’d be safe and Caleb kissed the top of her head. Beau, Yasha and Jester were talking about organizing a spa day for everyone and even Caduceus seemed to pester Fjord to visit a few places that had been talked and pointed out on their travels. 

This left Caleb looking at Molly, whose tail has since wrapped around their thigh as they lean wistfully out into the city. Caleb can feel the compulsion, lets his body move forward even if his mind screams that it was a bad idea. 

Ever since Mollymauk had come back to him, Caleb had been sitting on this idea, this silly idea that degraded him in the back of his mind. That he did not deserve to have the love of Mollymauk Tealeaf. That he, Caleb Widogast, was lesser for wanting to feel the light of a smile, or the brush of a tattooed hand over his stubble, down his neck. He put himself beside the tiefling and hummed gently. 

“Where would you like to go, Mollymauk? This city is our oyster.” He licks his dry lips, finds his whole mouth dry. “Shall we find our pearl?” 

Caleb felt the heat of Molly’s gaze on him, letting it send sparks of fire and shivering feeling down between his shoulders and settling into his gut as fangs were bared in excitement. Molly took Caleb’s hand and brought the rough knuckles to his lips and pressed chaste affection to it. 

“It would be my honor, Mr. Caleb.” 

=====

The sun had long since set by the time the whole of the Mighty Nein were settled in The Hook and Horn, iron and wood along its walls and sconces, with lights that seemed to flicker like candles but the magic keeping them bright so everyone could see. A hearth burned low in the center of the establishment to warm every patron and the Nein had to bring two tables together to fit them all against one of the walls. Jester had a few shopping bags between her and Beau but they were closer than Caleb had seen but by now everyone was a bit tipsy with the sheer amount of wine, spirits and drink that were offered in market stalls and every pub and tavern they’d been to. 

Almost a dozen plates were laid out with different foods - duck roasted with a sticky sweet sauce and lamb roasted over coals, fish with roasted vegetables and fresh fruits and produce that paired with almost every bottle of wine that had been brought to their tables. But they weren’t alone in this; almost every single table in the tavern had been filled with food that people were sharing with each other creating an experience more familiar like a gathering of friends than strangers. Whenever someone came into the tavern there was a cheer and a drink of choice passed into hands. 

Mollymauk was comfortably pressed into Caleb’s side, choosing to steal off whatever Caleb was picking at and smiling whenever he gave the tiefling a condescending glare before simply feeding him first before feeding himself. Pieces of the duck ripped off the bone and smeared against soft cheese on a softened bread were passed between Molly’s lips, suppressing a shiver as he took every bite from Caleb’s fingers. It was a quiet torture, an open display of want that Caleb would not ignore. How could he? 

He knew it wasn’t far from their manor, the place where he and Molly could really have a moment alone. But the fear came up again - worried that this wasn’t okay, until he caught sight of Jester tucking her face into Beau’s neck and giggling as the monk was feeding her grapes. Nott, Yezza and Luc were at the end of the table talking happily as they ate, blissful and smiling at this renewed connection. Caleb felt his chest ache as he looked down to Molly who has since begun to nuzzle his cheek into his shoulder. 

“Mollymauk,” Caleb said softly, watching as Molly brought his head up and blinked slowly, sated and awfully cute. He suppressed the urge to kiss him there and instead moved a hand to tuck a few curls behind his ear. “Would you like to walk me back to the manor?” 

There was a protest brewing from the tiefling who wasn’t quite done with having fun and drinking, but as Caleb rested a hand on the patterned tights Molly wore and pressed just right, all the words died on his lips. After extracting his hand and ignoring the hiss against his ear Caleb took one last sip of the wine and began bidding the others goodnight. There was a bit of a pout from Jester and Nott looked like she was going to speak up when Caleb could see Yezza’s hand take hers, a smile on his face as Mollymauk’s tail wrapped around his waist. 

“We will see you all in the morning,” was all Caleb could manage to say before they stole away into the night. 

It was an effort to get back to the manor unscathed with the way Molly’s too-warm hands were on him; one was around Caleb’s hips underneath the heavy coat for the winter air and Molly’s tail was still wrapped around him, squeezing and ever present. But they made it, quickly unlocking the door and tumbling inside only for Caleb’s back to hit the door and the tiefling to loom as much as he could for the fact they were nearly the same height.

Molly’s eyes had a darker sheen to them, lidded from the drink and the desire that coursed through them like a live-wire. He leaned closer, lips brushing past his to press into Caleb’s ear, harsh and sweet and desire a warring fire that would consume him. 

“Do you want to take me up to your room, Mr. Caleb?” 

His hands were the answer, gripping at the remade coat and the blouse that hung open and exposed far too much of scars and tattoos of peonies that Caleb never stopped staring at. Not when Mollymauk was alive the first time and not now. They were still beautiful, still real, still him. Breath hitched, Molly’s knee pressing between his thighs and pushing him forward so that his head would tilt up and meet their eyes again. He was still waiting for an answer and Caleb found he was going to swallow his tongue. So he leaned forward, bringing their lips together. 

The heat that flows through Caleb settles in his belly, low and vocal and wanting more of the lips against his. Caleb tries to keep his mind clear but the haze of the sweet wine and the pressure of Molly’s lips on his fades his thinking, draws him wanting more and more. Molly’s hands are on him, untucking his shirt and pushing for skin to skin contact. Its burn fills and twists the fire under the tiefling’s hands, molding and pushing at Caleb so pliant. 

Molly’s mouth slides against his neck, nipping and kissing before pushing away just so Caleb’s top is pulled off, ripped away and tossed aside to let skin could come against skin. But the ginger is holding him back, gasping in the pure heat he stutters. 

“Bedroom.” 

By some miracle they make it to the bedroom, tugging impatiently on clothes as Molly walked Caleb to the bed. When his knees hit the bed and he fell back he could hear Molly’s laughter, a shirt flying across the room before the tiefling crawled on top of him after, pressing their hips together. Feeling Molly’s erection pressing against him sent a painful shock of pure pleasure, uninhibited by the voices in his head telling him every terrible thing. Each time they were washed away by soft laughter against his shoulder or the way Molly touched his scars. 

“You are absolutely stunning, Caleb,” Molly’s words were breathless, taken by the body laid out before him and Caleb’s blush grew dark as its colored his skin pink down into his chest. Molly sat up, straddling the wizards thighs as he observed the man below him. “I would really like to do something _awful_ to you.” 

“Please-” Caleb blurted, far too late to cover it with a cough or his hand he turns his head while Molly laughs, shamelessly palming himself while grinding a little against the tent in Caleb’s trousers. 

“Do you want me to stop, Caleb? I will. I’ll leave and we don’t have to tell a soul.” The hands on Caleb, one on his hip and the other resting on his stomach just dangerously close to the hem of his pants and Caleb has no choice but to look Molly in the eyes, search for any fear or resignation from Molly. But all he finds is that love, that love and acceptance that had brought them so close before everything happened, before the world needed saving and they were just two in love, fighting to survive. 

“Don’t stop.” 

Molly kissed him again then but this was less desperation and the pure need for it. His tongue pressed and asked for entrance with the slide of their lips and Caleb gave it, opening his mouth and allowing himself to relax fully. Answering Molly had opened doors that Caleb had not considered in his grieving and relearning the tiefling above him. There was push or press of tongues for dominance, Molly sweeping and tasting and replacing Caleb’s senses with lavender skin and cloying incense. 

Caleb cants his hips up when Molly asks, letting himself be undressed as Molly showers and praises him with compliments and sweet nothings that make his head and chest tingle. To be loved and loved in return felt aching and sweet. Later, Caleb may tell Mollymauk of the many books of poetry he read, memorized to nurse the ache when they were left on that damned boat so far from him. That he kept a small silver strand of a bookmark with a moon to memorize and give texture to his wishes. Caleb would tell him later. 

The chilled air of their bedroom makes Caleb wince but he’s steadied by Molly’s burning hands on his hips and every thought dries up and he shivers, head back against the pillows. Molly’s hands explore him, expose and tease little sighs and gasps before he outright moans when the teifling’s hand wraps around his cock. A careful thumb caresses the tip, smearing the precum that dribbles down in eager rivulets. 

“You’re already so wet for me, look at you.” Mollymauk laughs as Caleb continues his squirming. He leans forward, reaching for something in the drawers beside the bed and purring as he draws out a fine bottle of oil. Caleb licks his lips and lets his legs spread wider, eager as the bottle is uncorked, Molly humming as he dribbles oil over his fingers and onto Caleb’s cock. But those fingers only trail down his cock and past his sac, gently brushing against the ginger’s entrance before gently, so gently, does Mollymauk finally push a finger inside Caleb. 

His breath is punched out of him, trembling but not wanting to move while Mollymauk touched him, carefully pressing his finger further. Caleb bit his lip, letting his shoulders shift and letting himself relax. It had been too long since he’d allow himself the pleasure of sex, of having an intimate moment with someone else or himself alone. Here with Mollymauk, everything felt so good, so wonderful. 

“You’re so _tight_ Caleb,” came Molly’s purring voice right against his ear. He tried not to whine but his body was already responding in such a way, pushing against the finger inside him and keening as it curled. “Do you want me to just fuck you like this, have you so nice and open for me? I can do that, have you cumming just on my fingers alone.” 

Caleb gasped as Molly laughed into his shoulder but not before pressing a kiss to it. He draws the finger out and presses a second in, shallow presses and curling them as Molly eases two fingers inside him now. It felt heavenly, the pleasure and pressure of the tiefling against him and inside him. He was going to lose his mind, keening once he felt Molly begin to stretch him in scissoring motions. 

“Please, Molly--” He’s going to burn these bed sheets, let them turn to ash from just the heat of their bodies and Caleb’s magic alone. “I need you, please.” Caleb opens his eyes and meets Molly’s. 

“Fuck me.” 

Molly’s tail thrashes in the open air and Caleb feels the pulse of the tiefling’s cock on his thigh, moaning loudly when the fingers thrust harder. As Molly thrust his fingers Caleb continued to rut his hips up, pushing his hips into it and wanting so badly for more, vocalizing it with loud noises and following it with the tieflings name. When a third finger entered Caleb nearly lost it, a touch of smoke singing the sheets and Molly froze. 

“Darling, love, come now, look at me,” Molly slows his fingers, pressing a kiss at his shoulder and cooing gently. “Focus on me, talk to me baby.” 

Every breath that Caleb took eased and removed the fire searing in his belly, panting and taking in the pure feeling of Molly’s fingers inside him. It felt wonderful, stretched and tight but everything felt so good. Opening his eyes Caleb could see the worried tilt of Molly’s brow, eyes softened. He reached up and drew Molly into a kiss, a hand once in flames now cooled cupping his lover’s face. They kissed slowly, reverent. 

“I’m- I’m alright. I was just eager,” Caleb admits quietly as Molly smiles into his cheek, nosing against him. “It’s okay, beloved. I have you here with me. Are you ready to go to the next step?” Molly waited until Caleb nodded before he started to move his fingers again, rocking his wrist and pushing them until Molly’s thumb and pinky were flush to the skin. 

Caleb saw stars, babbling in a mix of both Common and Zemnian as the pleasure was reaching the past of point of no return. Just as Caleb felt the crest of his orgasm Molly drew his fingers out causing a cry, trembling and empty. He was about to protest when he saw Molly with the bottle of oil. He gave Caleb a wolfish grin as he poured it over his cock, groaning as he stroked himself a few times. They realigned, Molly easing Caleb back down on the bed. He tugged him closer, pulling the wizards thighs over his hips and pressing the tip of his lavender cock against the rim as the door began to open. 

“Caleb, have you seen Moll--” 

A blast of shimmering magic slammed the door and Molly cackled as Fjord was shut out of the room. There was a tense moment of silence before both Caleb and Molly dissolved into laughter. Fjord knocked this time at least, but they settled their laughter into silence, waiting for a sobering moment before Caleb answered. 

“Mollymauk and I are attending to something, if you could please--” Caleb hissed as one of Molly’s devilish fingers begin to stroke him and he shot a glare through the tiefling only fluttered his eyes. After a few moments it seemed recognition came to the half-orc who mumbled quick apologies and scurried off into silence. 

In the silence Caleb looked at Molly who was waiting, patient and sweet. Caleb reached out, threading his fingers through the curls that had begun to stick against Molly’s temple. He leaned into the touch, a purr rumbling in Molly’s chest and oh Caleb wanted to treasure this moment. 

“Would you like to continue?” Molly asked softly, groaning when Caleb pulled on his hair and showing a bit of fang. “Cheeky little shit.” 

When Molly pushed inside Caleb the stretch was intense, hot and tight. He waited for Caleb which made his chest ache, the kindness that his lover showed him when he deserved none of it. He wanted desperately to move, to feel the stretch but Mollymauk stilled him again with hands holding at Caleb’s hip to hold them steady even as he shook with want. Only when Caleb began to beg, trembling and wanting that Molly thrust into him. Starting slow he rocked his hips, slowly letting the restraints on his own wants fading as that burning desperation and need for release began to bubble up again. 

Caleb’s hands were busy in the sheets but quickly they were moved as one of Molly’s thrusts knocked a cry from his lips. He grabbed onto Molly’s arms as their bodies rocked in faster and harder as the bands of pleasure were being pulled tighter and tighter. Something began to swell at the base of Molly’s cock, Caleb’s eyes widening as the tiefling leaned over and hissed against his ear. 

“I want to knot you, love. Can I fill you full, please, Caleb...” There was desperation and love in the words pressed against him as Molly thrust over and over. Caleb’s hands moved from Molly’s arms to his back, digging his nails in and finding a purchase to hold him closer as his wavering voice broke. 

“Please,” Caleb gasps, feeling the knot push against the rim and finally inside him. Molly snapped his hips and pushed himself fully inside and Caleb threw his head back as his release rushed and blew over him. 

They came together, it seemed, Molly crying against Caleb’s neck before biting down as the swelling grew, sealing them together. His arms wrap around Caleb’s neck and they lay together, rocking together as they rode out Molly’s own release. It was overwhelming and Caleb was growing sensitive but he refused to push the tiefling away. 

After everything they had gone and been through, Caleb refused to let Mollymauk go until his cock began to soften and they eased apart. Cum leaked out of Caleb, most likely staining the bed but neither of them mined a single bit as they curled together. Molly pressed kisses across the side of his face, gentle and sweet as tears welled and spilled down Caleb’s cheeks. He tucked his face into Molly’s neck, shivering into the warm tiefling who comforted him. 

Mollymauk pet his hair, cooing and comforting as he spoke and reassured every fear. It seemed that Caleb wasn’t the only one who had been holding themselves back in this and it felt good to know that every emotion Caleb felt, Molly felt in kind. When the tears subsided Caleb apologized, sniffling when molly laughed. He brought his head up and Molly wiped a few stray tears and kissed Caleb’s forehead. 

“You do not need to repeat the words I am about to say but Caleb Widogast,” Molly nuzzled into him, tail curling against one of Caleb’s legs. “I love you.” 

Caleb took a sobering breath, beginning to feel the ache of their coupling and the tingling warmth that only served to feed the fire that had always been there the moment he met Mollymauk. Leaning forward he pressed several kisses along Molly’s jaw and up to his ears to whisper. 

“I love you.” 

The tired wizard gave a squeak when Molly hugged him tight, laughing at the way he wiggled in his glee. But Caleb was not long for the waking world after so much draining experiences, pleasure and emotion and declarations. He settled into Molly, limbs tangled and pleased as the tiefling was able to wrestle a blanket not damp or dirty over them. A ghosting of lips brushed his temple, Caleb’s last coherent thought to hum and lean into it as he heard a gentle chuckle. 

“Goodnight, my little prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song used for the title is Maybe by Half Alive.


End file.
